50 Shades pregnant
by PrincessBella15
Summary: This is just a little into how Christian and Ana told everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**This story pertains to the events after Freed. I have had complications with health and family dying and on me I did not finish another one. This may just be a one shot unless I get positive reviews. This is a lil prologue on what I want to write further about.**

I am sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Gail while she cooks Blip's breakfast of choice pancakes. As soon as Christian gets dressed and we are gonna Skype with Mom and Bob to tell them I am Pregnant. I dread telling her the most after she thought the reason I was Marry Christian was because I was pregnant then. OY VEY!

I see Christian walking out from our bedroom in those gray pants I love with our special tie,he is wearing a blue blazer. My heart starts to flutter and my breathing has become shallow. I still can't believe this Adonis is mine. "Ana, are you ready to go call and skype your mom and Bob"?, Christian says to get me outta of my gawking. Evil man!

"Yes, I'm ready, but can we do it in your office"?

"Sure, I'll get it up and running for us"Christian says.

"Carla and Bob, It's Christian here and Ana on her was in now".

Don't you two look so good together, Bob?" my mother says.

Bob and Carla we're so sorry you are far away, but to ease any hurt feelings Ana and I have decided to tell you we are 12 week Pregnant and expecting a boy. Christian just stated out there like in one of his meetings and I am thankful for it.

Oh Anna, I am so happy for you. every time I see you together I could tell that would progress Quickly, but no Grammy or Grandma for me. I am NEENA.

Oh my I was most worried about telling you as everyone is being told at Bellvue tonight, we are even having Ray Come down to Bellvue.

Ana, I wish I could see Rays face when he realizes he is a Grandfather,good luck and Congrats.

We end the call with mom and Bob and felt one down and one to go.

Christian looks at me and Smirks as he draws me into his lap for a quick kiss before work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

 **Hope you enjoy this little story makes you love The Grey's and Steele's so much more so than before. All characters belong to the Great Erica James.**

After work Christian, took us to Bellevue to tell Ray and the Grey's that don't know yet. I know it will not be a shock to Grace and Carrick as Grace read my chart in the hospital

Christian has left shit suit jacket in the backseat of the Audi SUV. I on the other hand have opted to wear an Emerald color sundress I tried on after work. I grab Christian's hand to calm my nerves, He is my balm to anything that is right in my Universe. He turns his head toward me to whisper in my ear that he loves me and everyone will be thrilled and they aren't all assholes like him when it comes to stuff like this. His wisdoms of so many things makes me too excited now to tell my family.

AS we enter the doors of Bellevue we are greeted by a slobbering Saint Bernard that is Mia Grey. She seems like that to me sometimes with her over the top enthusiasm. She is wearing a purple Sheath dress with looks good on her. "Hi Mia", I say, so happy to see you too I say with a chuckle and in out of the corner of my eyes I see Christian shaking his head with his infamous scowl.

We walkout into the family room and I Ray and Jose?! I see Grace, Carrick, Kate. And Elliot. Everyone is here it seems except Ethan, but maybe Mia didn't invite him. Those two I swear. Everyone looks nice for the family dinner we have Sundays. Kate is wearing a read mini dress that shows off her figure and legs. My Dad Ray is in khakis with a blue-collar shirt. Elliott is the same except his shirt is a striped one in Green. Grace is wearing a white paint suit with cold accessories, that leaves Carrick in dress shirt and black slacks.

"You want a glass of water baby", Christian ask. "No, I am fine. Why don't you get some Pressco and I will chat with everyone".

When Christian gets his drink, Grace call us all in to eat. Tonight, we are having salmon, corn on the cob, green beans and a side salad.

As dinner proceeds Kate and Mia are talking wedding colors and dresses. Christian, Elliott, and their Dad talking about who won the Super. Christian was highly impressed Tom Brady came back from twenty-five points behind to win in over-time. Grace and I talked about how plans were going at the house Christian bought us. Ray and Jose were talking about fly-fishing as usual. The conversations were vast and deep, but all too soon dessert would be here so before everyone dung in we wanted to make our announcement.

I looked at Christian for his help and guidance as I looked up at him and took his hand. He gave me a squeeze back and then tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Family and Friends Ana and I have some news we wanted to share with you, In May we are expecting our first child", Christian said.

The room was quiet for a minute before the eruption of cheers descends up Christian and I.I did notice Jose didn't looked please I will have to catch him before he leaves and speak to him alone.

Ray was the first over to me with tears in his eyes and gives me a big hug. "Oh, Annie I am so proud of you and you will be a good mother and I am sure it will be one good-looking kid with you two as parents ". Ray says.

"Steele, I can't believe you got knocked up and married with the last 6 months, but congrats."

"Ana, I am so happy I am going to be an Aunt, now we have to get shopping to get done", Thanks Mia, but I should be fine for a bit, I say.

Of course, since Grace and Carrick already know they just hugged me, which I was grateful for.

I see Christian across the room and it's as we can sense each other and he turns winks at me.

Things have gone fine, I mean Elliott didn't squeeze me as hard as Mia did.

Now, I think I see Jose in a corner of the patio outside by himself and make a beeline for him as he doesn't see happy for me.

"Jose, why are you out here looking like a scolded puppy"?

"Ana, maybe because I think we should be together and that baby should be our baby. Are you satisfied now"?

"you have always known I only though of you as a brother I love Very much, but Christian is my soulmate. I hope you know I love you, but only as a brother".

"I'm sorry your right, but it still hurts to see you so happy with him, when I know I could make you just as happy. I know, I know you don't feel that way. Listen, I accept that, but know I am always will be waiting in the wings Ana".

I am startled by what I hear next.

"Jose, she will never be short on love from me, so I suggest you quit trying to get into my wife's panties and let her enjoy everyone. I know you are her father's ride, but I am telling you to leave now and we will sort Ray home".

"I will make my way then ", Jose says.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry I didn't check grammar better on my first two chapters**

Chapter 3

 **I was surprised by Jose's reaction to the baby news, but Christian wasn't shocked at all. I hate when he is right about those things, because I just don't see myself that way. I am thankful Christian does because he is my world. That little spat with Jose has left me on edge, so as soon as we step into the apart I hear the strains of "your love Amazes me playing", It's some country artist I don't know, but Christian take my hand and we start to dance. I put my head on his shoulder where I feel so safe. We dance to one love song after another. It mesmerizes me and feels me with love. I could not have found a more perfect man for me than my Adonis.**

 **AS we get done sweeping our apartment at Escala, we sit down and have a nice juice for us both as Christian doesn't want to rub it in my face I can't have alcohol right now. Sighs, that man never seizes to amaze me.**

 **Christian has released a press release of our growing family. I was worried about possible threats but Christian assured me we have the best as long as I don't try and save the day. I gave him a pointed look about that.**

 **I got a congratulations card I thought it was from Hannah and/or Claire. To my surprise the card was from Elena Lincoln. I didn't know how to take this so I called Sawyer up to get him to look into it. It could be harmful, But she could truly wish us happiness, but I just don't know. Why I wanted Sawyer to bring it to Taylor and Christian's attention.**


End file.
